HIME-SAMA
by Rin Tainaka
Summary: This is my first ever K-ON! fanfic. Please R&R THANKS!(RiTSUXMugi)(gender bender) Summary: What will you do if the one you have saved will be your master or rather become lover? A/N :K-on! Is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**UNTITLED**

**By: Rin Tainaka**

Chapter 1

**Ritsu's POV**

I am here walking in the streets after a long day of class. For me, class is so boring that I don't want to attend anymore but it's necessary right, for the future of course. I am planning to have a part-time job so that I can have maintenance for my beloved drum set. Hayyy! Life's so boring.

**Mugi's POV**

Where am I?(sobbing) I have been wandering for many hours. I have snucked to my bodyguards because I want to know what it feels like to be free. Being able to see what common people are doing. I am born in a rich and family. My father is strict but my mother is kind and understanding. I have a one sister. We didn't spend much time because they are in business trips and also my sister is studying abroad. As for me I am studying in a prestigious university. I don't have a friend that I can always talk to. Since I was a child, I am always alone but sometimes my sister visits me.

I was out of my trance when suddenly a group of men approached me. "Hey wanna come with us? I have known many good places." The other guy held my hand but I hurriedly get my hand. "hey dude this chick is aggressive we don't have choice but to force her to come with us. The two guys grab my hand I can't resist because they are very strong….. I shouted "HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE"

**RITSU'S POV**

When I have nearly reached the station, I heard a girl screaming. "HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE" I have found the source of voice in an dark side street. My hand automatically grab the drumsticks that is in my bag and aggressively hit the one of the guy's head. One of the guy who was holding the girl suddenly attacked me that I have been strike in the left cheek. My head band fell off that I can barely see the attackers because of my hair hindering my eyesight. The guy attacked again but I dodged it. Once I have recovered I instantly tightened my grip on my drumsticks and hit them. When the attackers are still on the ground, I hurriedly held the girl's arm and we flew away.

**NORMAL POV **

When they have gotten away, the girl suddenly hugged her savior. "thank you for saving me" mugi said. Ritsu who is not accustomed in this kind of things blushed furiously. "ehh..you're welcome" she said while touching the back of my neck. Suddenly she have realized that she have lost her headband. "waaaahhh! My headband" mugi is surprised because of her savior statement. "Is that very important to you" mugi said. "yes it is, it is always have been part of me, if a don't have a headband I'm not complete." Anyway why are you there in the dark alley? It's dangerous you know."

"ahh I have gotten lost hehehe…"

Ritsu sweatdropped. " What is your name?"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki. And you are?"

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka"

And thus in that fateful encounter, everything had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa rin desu…hope u will like this **

**k-on! Is not mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki. And you?"

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka."

**Third person POV**

After knowing each, they went on a nearby park to freshen up. The park is silent and the wind is blowing. They sat on the nearby bench. Mugi noticed that ritsu's cheek is swelling.

"are you okay? You're cheek is swelling."

"I'm okay, it's just a little scratch….hehehehehehe anyway where is your house so I can take you home."

"ah its-"

Suddenly a limousine stopped in front of the park's entrance and three men wearing black suit open the cars' doors and approached them.

"ojou-sama are you okay? Why did you ran away from home? And who is this person?"

The man said while glaring fiercely to ritsu. Ritsu was stunned.

"did she do something to you?"

"no. she saved me. Don't do anything to her."

"I apologize my lady."

"I'm glad you're okay. We are worried that you suddenly disappeared."

"no… I should be the one apologizing for running away.."

"ojou-sama we need to get home. You're father will be arriving soon. He will be mad if he knows that you escaped."

"o-okay"

After the conversation with her bodyguards, mugi approached ritsu.

"thank you for saving me. I will definitely pay you back"

"no it's alright, you don't have to pay me back. I'm happy that you are safe hehehehe"

"Sore ja ne" and suddenly mugi move closer to ritsu and their face are inches away. Ritsu closed her eyes and suddenly she felt mugi's lips in her cheeks….. mugi pulled away she bid farewell to ritsu. ritsu who is still processing on what was happening stood frozen in the middle of the night.

**Ritsu's POV**

After what happened earlier I decided to go home and take a rest. There so much happened in this day. I took a bath to freshen up. As I faced the mirror I saw my cheeks swollen "man I'm totally beat but I never thought that I would stand a chance on those delinquents." come to think it, ever since I was a child I always involved in fights because of defending other people and I always end up getting hurt hahaha….

That girl what is her name? (sweatdrop) ahhhhhh! Why I'm so forgetful!

Ahhhhh! It's Tsumugi, Tsumugi Kotobuki..good I still remembered hahaha. Ever since I was a child this is my biggest problem, being forgetful…even I studied for the exam I sometimes ended up flunking my exams because I forgot what I have studied.. if there are only cure for this problem, I will not hesitate to take one.

Maybe the good qualities that I have maybe is that my drumming skills-wait why did this conversation ended up like this..anyway back to the topic. Her name is very familiar to me. Urghhhhhh its frustrating! I can't remember. Maaa I ka..i think it's not necessary anymore 'cause we will never meet again. I guess I need a good sleep to freshen up my mind.

As I slowly closed my eyes I suddenly remembered that I need to call mio about the practice tomorrow…man if I failed to do that expect that I will have I big lump on my head hahaha…..

After I dialed mio's number..i heared the other line's ringing. After many seconds of waiting mio answered.

"moshi moshi, ritsu?"

"yaahhh mio!"

"baka ritsu why didn't you call earlier. I have waited to your call"

"gomen something happened that I didn't call you earlier"

"maaaaa let's forget it for now but you will be dead tomorrow"

"heeehhhh… ! dangerous queen as always…" I said while pouting.

"ritsu I heard you…"

"ah yabai!"

"ritsu about tomorrow practice I guess we should take a break"

"okay"

"did you turn on the application form for our club?

"e-eto I f-forgot hahaha"

"nani! You will be definitely dead tomorrow"

"give me a break!"

"ritsu I need to hung up now."

"okay good night"

"good night"

"mio"

"what"

"there are barnacles in your bed"

"nonononononononon I did'nt hear it Idid'nt hear it Idid'nt hear it I did'nt hear it"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ja neeee…"

"ritsu wa-"

And so our conversation ended and also decided to retire for the night.

**Mugi's POV**

"**O**jou-sama the bath is ready."

"thank you"

As I dip into the bathtub I feel relaxed. I never imagined that something like that happened to me. My face suddenly became hot when I recalled what I did earlier. I kissed ritsu!.. that is the first time that I showed any act of intimacy with other excluding my family. She is like a knight in shining armor when she saved me to those guys. She is so cute-no more exactly the perfect word to describe her is she is handsome when her unruly bangs cover her face and also her courage to save me from those guys. "I guess I like her-what are you saying tsumugi" I dipped my face to the water.

**EARLIER**

**THIRD POV**

"Okairenasai otou-san"

"-." Her father did not bother to answer.

"otou-sa-"

"tsumugi I heard that you escaped from your bodyguards. Is that true?"

"gomenasai otou-san"

"Don't do that again" her father walk away.

(Sob)…

"ojou-sama please take a rest. I have also prepared your bath.

"o-okay. Arigatou Elsie"

"you are welcome milady..i will escort you to your room."

"why is otou-san so cold to me? What's my fault for making me suffer like this?

**Tsumugi's POV**

After taking a bath i decided to sleep. As I lay on my bed I remembered again the handsome face of my savior.

"**I will see you again"**

**rin**


End file.
